Two Sided Heart
by blue-eyed-shuichi
Summary: Ichigo has always had two sides to his personality. Orihime has only loved and trusted his human side but when a dark power draws her into a different realm of subconsciousness only Ichigo's hollow can save her. Hichi/Hime and Ichi/Hime pairing.
1. Chapter 1

This is a work of fiction and I own no part or parcel of Shonen Jump, Bleach, Shueisha, or Studio Pierrot, mores the pity. I wrote this piece as a birthday present to my koishii. This story is a two part series, featuring a Hichigo/Orihime pairing in the first chapter and an Ichigo/Orihime pairing in the second. If you do not like these pairings, I suggest you find other stories to suit your tastes.

This is an alternate timeline in which Ichigo never lost his powers and no full bringers were introduced.

As with most of my stories, sexual situations present. If you want the unedited version, you can find it on my Mediaminer account on my profile page. So if you like the water downed version, sit back and enjoy!

**Two Sided Heart Part 1**

Dreams. For many they come and go in flashing images and convoluted tangents. For others, it is a gateway into the recesses of the mind, dragging our basest desires and needs to the forefront, letting the dreamer experience in the subconscious, what would be impossible to do in the waking state. For Inoue Orihime, tonight's dream will take her to a realm she never knew existed, pitting her into a fight for survival and the attention of the one with no name.

It had been a long day at Karakura high school for Inoue. Between the furious note taking for each class, the intense banter between Ichigo and Uryu during lunch time, which Orihime had to diffuse before fists flew, and the exhausting workout with Tatsuki for self defense, she barely had enough energy to leave the school grounds.

_I really should work on my stamina_. Orihime thought to her self as she began the trek back to her apartment, her mind wandering off on lovely little tangents. In one she imagined herself flying like a superhero over the city, saving citizens from the cruel injustices of the world. In another she was a famous pastry chef and the star of the food circuit, opening several pastry and candy themed eateries to appease the insatiable hunger of the sugar addicted masses. In still another she was a singer who captured the world's hearts with her uplifting ballads, always smiling, always happy to sing to the crowd and to share in the joy of love and hope. A sigh of longing escaped her lips as her thoughts formed other images. Ichigo was dressed in the armor of a medieval knight, sword in hand, slaying the dragon that looked suspiciously like Aizen before turning around to face her, his hard features softening as he rested the blade upon his shoulder and came over to her.

"My lady…" He began, using his sword to cut her free of the sacrificial post the villagers had tied her to, dropping the sword to catch her as she swooned. "Kurosaki-kun.." She whispered, reaching out to touch his face. The Ichigo in her dream leaned into her touch, voice silken with love and desire as he spoke, "Inoue.. Inoue.. Inoue, hey!"

"Ah!" Orihime cried out in surprise, jumping at the sudden intrusion of the real Ichigo's voice into her fantasy, book bag flying up into the air and landing onto the young man's head. Ichigo stumbled a bit at the impact, cursing as he reached up to rub the growing bump before bending down to scoop up his friend's bag.

"Sorry for startling you, Inoue," Ichigo began, coming around to face her. "But you were about to run right into a telephone pole and I didn't want you to get hurt."

Orihime blushed, peering around him to see that she would have run smack dab into the telephone pole. Her gaze came back to the orange-haired man that she loved, an apologetic smile on her lips as she spoke quickly, embarrassment evident in her tone. "Thank you, Kurosaki-kun." Lifting her hand she gave a soft tap with her fist to the side of her head. "I'm so ditzy that I get lost in my thoughts sometimes and lose sight of where I'm going."

Ichigo frowned as she tapped her head. _I really wish she wouldn't put herself down like that. _He thought as he studied her. He'd known the petite orange-haired girl for years and always felt fiercely protective of her. She had always cheered him up when he was down, had stuck by him through thick and thin and motivated him to succeed in all he did. _If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have the resolve to win my battles._

Still, they had not spent much time alone with each other and Ichigo felt a sudden desire to walk her home. Not that he wouldn't of anyway, but this feeling was particularly strong and he wondered if something unusual or bad was about to happen. "Orihime, there's nothing wrong with getting lost in your thoughts." He replied, still holding Inoue's book bag as he moved to stand beside her. "I just don't want you to get hurt. So why don't I walk you the rest of the way home? I promise to keep you safe." He flashed her a grin meant to ease her embarrassment, blinking when she blushed even darker and lowered her gaze. "Uh… did I say something wrong?"

Orihime felt her heart flutter at his words_. Does he even realize how he makes me feel? _She wondered, biting her lip and lowering her eyes to hide the desire she felt for him. He was like the knight in her fantasy, only unaware of her feelings for him and perhaps how he might feel for her. He had never really noticed her as a woman. Just as a friend. But that was how Ichigo was with girls. He was usually so wrapped up in fighting and improving his skills and power that female companionship remained in the realm of friend and helper.

Orihime wanted more. Wanted to hold him and kiss him. To tell him that she loved him and wanted him. Wanted to feel his body above hers. Feel his lips, his hands, his skin, his.. She blushed darkly, mind trailing off on a sexual tangent that made her glad her gaze was lowered. "No.." she whispered at his question. "I would be happy if you would walk with me, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo nodded, waiting patiently for Orihime to begin walking. They fell into a casual stride, talking about light subjects like school and dinner. "I was thinking, Inoue," Kurosaki began as they stopped at the foot of the stairs that led up to Orihime's apartment. "Would you like to come have dinner with my family sometime? Yuzu makes some awesome Kushikatsu that I think you'd enjoy."

Orihime about drooled at the prospect. She loved the deep fried skewers of meats and vegetables. It was one of the few normal things she enjoyed eating. Plus, she'd get to be around Ichigo and his family. Bonus! "I would like that very much, Kurosaki-kun!" she replied, beaming up at him.

Now this was the Orihime he wanted to see! He loved her smile and her happy demeanor and something in him latched on to that joy and he beamed a smile back at her. "Cool! How about tomorrow night? Or is that too soon?"

Orihime blushed again, unable to stop herself from squealing inside. "That would be great, Kurosaki-kun." She answered as the pair climbed up the steps and walked over the door of her apartment. Digging out her key she unlocked and opened the door, pushing it open gently, turning to face him. "Should I bring over anything? Some tea or dessert?" Her voice trailed off as she noticed Ichigo staring off hard in the distance. "Is something wrong?" She asked, sensing his spike in reiatsu.

Ichigo scanned the surroundings, feeling a momentary blip of something usual and dark. But it left as quickly as it came and he lowered his defenses and turned back to Orihime. "No. It's all right. Thought I felt something strange for a moment but I guess I'm just tired." He paused then added, "Are you sure you're alright like this, Inoue? I wish you weren't so alone."

Orihime looked up at him in surprise. His troubled look of concern made her want to reach out and touch his face to calm him. Instead she replied with a happy smile that belied her sadness. "I am used to living alone, Kurosaki-kun. I will be fine. So do not worry about me."

"Yeah, but.. Inoue," Ichigo started then stopped, blinking in surprise when Orihime leaned in and gave him a hug. Dropping the girl's book bag, he returned it without thought, going with his instinct as he listened to her speak.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime muffled against his shoulder, inhaling the scent of him she knew so well. "Thank you for taking the time to walk home with me and make sure I'm okay."

_Are you really okay, Inoue? _Ichigo thought, his body welcoming the feel of hers against his. He didn't think it odd to hold her or that she had hugged him. But he was confused over how it made him feel. He never really took the time to notice girls. He had an innocence about him that made it nearly impossible to think in a sexual way. But with Orihime, right then and now, he felt something less than pure and it made him blush. Before he could say anything, Orihime pulled away and let him go. _Wait.. don't go.. _His body cried as he lifted a hand to pull her back to him only to drop it as Orihime turned and entered her apartment.

"Goodnight, Kurosaki-kun. I look forward to dinner with you, tomorrow." Orihime whispered, looking up at him with a happy smile.

Ichigo found it a bit hard to speak as he struggled to cope with this new sensation. Looking down at his feet, he spied the bag and swooped down to pick it back up, handing it to her, clearing his throat as she took it gently from him, her fingertips lightly brushing against his, causing him to stammer a bit. "I.. that is.. um.. goodnight, Inoue.. I can come.. get you tomorrow.. if you wish.." _God, why do I feel like a jackass? _He berated himself, looking down at his friend who beamed and bowed a bit. "That would be great!"

The substitute shinigami smiled back as he turned to go, his need to hold her again fading temporarily as he looked over his shoulder and waved. "Bye, Inoue, see you tomorrow."

Orihime waved back. "Bye, Kurosaki-kun!" She watched him head down the stairs and out into the street, closing her door only when he was no longer in sight. Another pair of eyes watched Ichigo leave, his form cloaked in shadow, save for a flash of pointed white teeth. The only threat to his mission had left the target alone. _Foolish boy, you should have stayed. No one can protect your woman from me now. _The creature thought gleefully, excited over what was to come as he disappeared into thin air, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Night fell soon upon Karakura town, bringing with it the quiet darkness that brings sleep. Orihime yawned as she sat upon the sofa in her living room. Feeling a heavy weariness baring down on her, she rose, stretching, then adjusted her 1-up mushroom pj's as she walked over to the tv. The images of knights fighting for the love of a lady fading as she pushed the off button, heading down the dimly lit corridor to her bedroom.

Pulling the covers back, Orihime slid in, nestling in the light yellow soft cotton sheets, her multi colored comforter nearly pulled over her head, a habit from a childhood she did not remember but instinctively knew. Bad things happened at night when the lights were down low and the house was quiet. Still, her fears would not stop her from her sleep and she soon drifted off, drawn deeper into her sub consciousness almost as if it were against her will. She was falling, falling, falling, the wind whipping through her hair, the blackness growing brighter and brighter until it flashed, blinding Inoue who covered her face, her scream stifled as gravity seemed to release her and she floated down, her feet touching something solid and tall.

Lowering her hands, Orihime blinked, adjusting to her new surroundings, marveling in awe. She stood upon the outskirts of a medieval village, waist deep in tall grass that brushed slowly against her as a gentle breeze swept through. In the distance, a massive mountain range spread as far as the eye could see, while heavily forested growth lined both sides. The faint sounds of a river drew her attention and she walked slowly through the grass field, following along the river's path that led directly to the town.

Emerging from the grass and into the village, she felt the coolness of the soil as she entered the town, brow furrowed as she looked down and realized she was bare foot and still in her pajamas. _What an odd dream_. She thought, as she slowly walked past a series of empty buildings. Looking around she could not sense or see any sign of life or activity. It was so quiet and so lonely that she shivered, a rising fear growing in her that she could not place. The hair on the back of her neck rose as she felt a sudden and unknown presence stalking her and she stopped, her bluish-gray eyes seeking out the source of her unease, her voice soft but determined as she called out, "Show yourself!"

A evil chuckle erupted behind Inoue and she whirled around, eyes widening at the creature before her. Towering over her, the figure was dressed in an armor of scales the same shade as the red eyes that peered down at her. His tanned skin shone in the sun while long silver hair was pulled back into a pony tail. Flashing his teeth at her, he spoke. "Here I am."

Orihime took a step back, trying to control her fear as she looked up at the strange man. "Who are you?"

"Kuroujigoku." The creature replied, still grinning at her as he gripped the hilt of his sheathed sword, pulling it out slowly, extending the weapon outward, the deadly silver flashing, reflecting the rays of the sun.

Orihime swallowed the lump in her throat, eyes focused on the tip of the sword, trying to find her courage. "What do you want with me?" She asked, shifting her body into a defensive position, eyes never leaving the odd looking figure who gripped the hilt with both hands, grinning manically as he rushed forward and leapt into the air.

"Your body and soul, pathetic human!" He snarled, slicing the blade downward towards Inoue, who raised her hands and called out, "Shiten Koshun."

A triangular shield materialized around her just as the blade struck, a massive explosion erupting upon contact, smoke filling the air making it impossible to see how much damage she had inflicted on her attacker. Her eyes widened and she felt a stinging pain across her cheek, the wet, thick feel of blood oozing down the side as her shield shattered. Cold fear smacked into her in waves, freezing her in place as the creature leaned down and whispered into her ear, hand poised to slice at her again with his sword. "Gotcha!"

Several miles away, in the Kurosaki household, Ichigo lay upon his bed, hands under his head, staring up at the ceiling, wondering about the feelings Orihime had brought out in him earlier. Why was he so confused again? She was his friend and also a girl. A girl he wanted to protect. _But I want to protect everyone, not just girls. _He replied to himself, brow furrowing as he thought, _But I always protect Orihime. I promised I would always protect her. I answered her call when nothing else would work. I was dead and she brought me back to life. _What did it mean? What did she mean to him? She was his friend. Yes, that she was. Was she beautiful? Of course! Every guy wanted her that he knew of. A sudden surge of jealousy struck and he blinked at the intensity of it and the realization of his feelings. He didn't want any man to have her. He wanted her. She was a part of his life and he could not, would not let her go. Growling in frustration at his troubled mind, he rolled over and closed his eyes, trying to go to sleep when he felt a sudden spike of that same dark reiatsu from earlier, his eyes snapping open as he sensed Orihime's rise entwined with naked fear. He bolted up, shifting out of his body, becoming a shinigami as he leapt from the window, strapping the zanpakuto onto his back as he used flash steps, his form disappearing and reappearing with each jump and charge forward, landing in front of Orihime's door, knocking on it hard, voice full of more emotion than he should have used. "Inoue! Inoue, open the door! It's Ichigo!" Desperation filled him as he sensed Orihime's fear and panic_. _

_Fuck this! _He snarled, lifting his leg and kicking forward, the door giving way as it flew off it's hinges. Racing in, Ichigo tore down the corridor, skidding to a stop when he got to the girl's bedroom. Entering, he came over to the side of her bed, studying the prone form of Orihime. At first, she appeared to be unharmed, but as he leaned over further, he spotted the cut to her face and his features became full of concern. _Something odd is going on but what is it? _Reaching out, he clasped her shoulder, gently shaking it. "Inoue? Inoue? You need to wake up. Inoue?" His voice could not reach her and he felt despair rise within him. His back stiffened at the sudden and unwelcome voice in his head.

_Stupid boy, can't you see what's going on here? _

"I don't have time to listen to you, so get lost!" He growled, shaking Orihime's shoulder again, gritting his teeth as his hollow self continued.

_I can't believe you're the king. _Ichigo's dark self snorted in disgust. _If I were in control, this wouldn't have happened._

Ichigo let go of the girl's shoulder, teeth still gritted as he spoke. "If you were in control? You'd probably torment all my friends and my family! So if you know what's going on, why don't you fucking spit it out! Orihime's dying and I have to save her!"

A sigh echoed within the shinigami's mind. _She's obviously been pulled into her inner world. Something you cannot help her to escape from. The girl's gonna have to do it herself. _

"What? But.. that's.. I thought only Shinigamis had.."

_Stupid! You are a terrible king! Ya don't deserve her at all! _Hichigo snarled. _You obviously don't know what the fuck you're doing! So step aside and let me do it for you!_

"Like hell I will! You'll only hurt her!" Ichigo growled back, jealousy spiking in him again. What right did his hollow have to say he didn't deserve her? How the hell did he know what he felt?

_Maybe.. maybe not.. _Replied Hichigo with a second's pause, knowing the uncertainty would gnaw at his human half. _But you know I'm the best chance to pull her out of it.. so put your fucking hand on her forehead and concentrate! _

Ichigo looked down at Orihime, concern marring his features as he heard her cries in his head and felt her pain. "Alright! I'll do it!" He cried, kneeling down at her bed. Reaching out, he rested his palm upon her forehead and closed his eyes. He felt his hollow leave him and opened his eyes, studying the girl with troubled eyes. "Please be all right, Inoue." He whispered, remaining as he was, watching over her and hoping his hollow behaved.. for once.

Orihime cried out as the creature continued to attack her, dodging and creating barriers as fast as she could, each time having them broke by Kuroujigoku's sword. Soil and grass exploded as the weapon sliced into the ground. She couldn't keep running and dodging. If her barriers could be cut so easily, Tsubaki would be ineffective in battle. _I need help. I need to stop him but I don't know how.. I don't.. I can't.. _She turned, tears forming her eyes as Kuroujigoku leapt up, an evil gleam in his gaze as he brought the sword down again, barely missing her, the powerful explosion sending her up and rocketing her back towards a row of thick trees that upon impact would crush her frail human form.

She cried out, closing her eyes, bracing for blow only to feel a strong pair of arms wrap around her, cradling her into their solid body as they skidded to a stop, dust flying in their wake. The person holding her rose and she opened her eyes, gasping in shock at who held her. A white bankai outfit with dark purple fur around the cuffs and v-cut collar clothed his body. A black horned mask with two vertical white stripes was upon his face but Orihime knew who the wearer was. Only one creature had a mask like that. Ichigo's hollow. "What.. what are you doing here? Where's Ichigo?" She whispered, hoping he could hear her and not go berserk as he did the last time.

Hichigo looked down at her, noting her fear and her concern and he narrowed his eyes as he spoke. "Outside, waiting. You should really wake up. If you know what's good for you." He answered, setting her down as he stood in front of her. Pointing his white zanpakuto at Kuroujigoku he growled. "Oy! Scaly armored bastard! If you don't leave here right now, I'll kill you and enjoy every second of it!"

"Who the fuck are you?" Kuroujigoku countered, raising his blade as well. "I won't leave until my mission is complete. My master wants that girl and I'll take her and do what I please with her!"

Hichigo lowered his blade a bit. "Is that so?" He murmured then grinned, his mask hiding his glee. "Well my master already owns this woman and he's not big on sharing so it's time for you to get the fuck out!" Leaping forward, the hollow brought his blade down, laughing as the creature blocked the attack, his feet sinking into the ground from the impact. Flipping back, Hichigo charged again, precise and deadly accurate with his cuts, his blade cutting through the armor, scales flying off as he attacked relentlessly, flying back as Kuroujigoku managed a blow to the side of his mask, the hollow's waist length long hair fluttering in the wind as he slammed into the forest, trees snapping and breaking and collapsing in his wake, dust and debris erupting into the air from impact.

Orihime gasped, rising to her feet to help him only to duck and cover her head as a cero blast shot through the air, Kuroujigoku countered it, breathing out a wave of fire, canceling the cero out then jumping into the air to dodge the second flash of red energy that erupted from the darkness.

"Hah! Pathetic! Did you actually expect.." He started then gasped, blood erupting from his mouth as Hichigo's blade exploded through his chest.

"I expect you to die." The hollow countered from behind him, voice taunting as he withdrew the blade, blood spurting out as Kuroujigoku fell, his large body slamming into the ground with the force of a meteor.

Hichigo landed, his mask partially blown to bits from the earlier attack. His pale skin was scorched from the fire attack earlier and his clothing ripped, revealing cuts where the creature's blade has sliced home.

Orihime ran cautiously over, looking down at the crater made from the impact of Kuroujigoku's body. "Is he.." she started then stopped, unable to say the words.

Hichigo jumped down, giving the armored fiend a savage kick, which made Orihime wince. "Yeah.. the bastard's dead. No demonic reiatsu left."

"Demonic.. reiatsu?" She asked, looking from the hollow down to Kuroujigoku then back up to him again as he spoke and sat down, yanking the ruined mask off his face and tossing it over his shoulder.

"Are ya, deaf? That's what I said. What is it with human females, anyway?" He replied shortly, taking off his ruined bankai jacket, blood seeping through the wounds on his sides and chest.

"You're hurt.." Orihime whispered in concern.

"No shit." Hichigo replied, blinking as the girl held up her hands towards him, a oval light barrier covering his form. He felt his wounds heal and his energy return. He grinned as the light faded, leaning back on his elbows and laughed. "No wonder the king has survived so long!"

Orihime blinked, lowering her hands, brow furrowed at his words. "King?"

Hichigo's laughter died down, his grin falling as he grumbled. "Ichigo is the king and I am the horse in his inner world. Just like you are master of this.." He paused, waving a hand around. "craphole.."

"Hey.." Orihime protested. "That's not very nice.. wait.." She tilted her head, looking around. "Did you say inner world? What is an inner world."

The hollow groaned and fell onto his back. "Doesn't Ichigo talk to you at all?"

Biting her lip, Inoue replied. "I don't.. I don't like to bother him. He's

so busy and I don't want to…" She began then stopped as she felt the hollow's hand grab her chin, forcing her to look at him. His yellow eyes and black sclera were disturbing and mad but there was something else reflected in those yellow pools that made Inoue's body shiver with delight. Desire. Naked, open desire. Ichigo had never looked at her that way, had never said what he felt towards her. She was unsure how to act or what to do as the dark half of Kurosaki growled. "He doesn't fucking deserve you or your loyalty. If I were in control you would have been my queen by now."

She pulled back from his hand, voice soft. "You're not Ichigo."

The hollow grinned. "Damn straight I'm not... I'm a hollow with no name. But I am his pure base desires and what I desire… is you.." Reaching out, Hichigo grabbed Orihime by the shoulders, forcing her to straddle his lap, his lips crushed against her own, the kiss bruising and lustful. He bit her bottom lip, making her gasp and the hollow took advantage, delving his tongue into her mouth, claiming it, savoring the taste of her. She was innocent and ripe for the taking and the hollow was going to make her his queen.

Orihime was shocked. Having never been kissed, she didn't know what to do or what to say. All she could think and feel was this man that looked like Ichigo, smelled like Ichigo and felt like Ichigo. The possessive way he held her and kissed her made her head spin but she pushed at his shoulders, breaking off the kiss and reached up, smacking the hollow as hard as she could across the face.

Hichigo blinked, rubbing his face at the smack, quirking an eyebrow. "You're pretty strong for a girl. I like that." He grinned as Orihime jumped up and backed away.

"Stay away from me." She warned, holding up her hands in a defensive posture.

The hollow's features turned thoughtful for a moment before he flashed his teeth at her. "Nah.. I'd rather pin you down and have my way you." Stalking forward he watched as the girl backed up and away from him.

Orihime looked around for some place to hide, to escape but there was nowhere to go and no one to save her. Dropping her hands to the side, she lowered her head and started to cry. "Just.. do. what you have to do and leave me alone."

Hichigo stopped, frowning. "Oy! Woman.. what are you crying about? I'm not going to hurt you."

Orihime looked up at him, wiping her eyes. "But.. I thought you said.."

The hollow sighed, dropping down beside her. "It's no fun if you're going to cry. I want you as my queen. I want you, Inoue Orihime. I am Ichigo's desires.. his instincts.. Why do you think he's never really told you about me? He's afraid of me. He's afraid I'll take over and he'd be right. But what we both want, what we both need is you. I need you, Orihime. I want you. Do you know how maddening it is to sit this close to you? To be able to touch you after all the years I've yearned for you? I could take you against your will, but I'd rather take you when you're willing. Besides, Ichigo would kill me if I hurt you and since I like our arrangement, I am willing to go easy on you, just this once."

The healer looked at the dark half of Ichigo for a moment. He certainly was scary but he was a part of Ichigo and she loved Ichigo. Besides, this inner world was just a bad dream, right? The hollow came to save her and succeeded. What harm could it be to let him touch and kiss her as a reward? Especially if he smelled and looked so much like her Ichigo. Biting her lip, she reached out, hesitating at first then slid her fingers into his hair, voice soft. "You have nice hair. It is a good look for you."

Hichigo blinked, turning at her in surprise then snorted. "You women and hair. I have other things that are much nicer than my hair." He gave her a wolfish look, that manic gleam subdued and transferred into lust and Orihime felt her heart flutter and her body respond.

"Show me." She whispered, growing bolder as she leaned in to kiss him.

The hollow was shocked, if such a thing were possible for him. All he had to do to win her over and let him have his way with her was be nice? _Fuck, I need to do this more often. _He thought as he pulled her into his arms and rolled, pinning her to the ground, returning the gentle kiss, adding his passion to it, giving her the slow burn as he slid his hands under her pj top, her gasp at his touch making his member twitch and harden and he broke off the kiss and looked down, quirking an eyebrow at the design of the fabric. "Aren't you a little old for this kind of clothing?"

Orihime blushed at his words, her cheeks darkening as he unbuttoned and parted her top, gasping when she felt his hands then his mouth tease her breasts. She panted, arching and crying out as he suckled, her hands clutching the grass. She closed her eyes, imagining Ichigo and her body trembled, overcome with desire as she felt him tug her pants down and she whimpered, feeling an aching need in her. "Please.. I need.."

"Shh.." Hichigo whispered as he kissed his way down to her panties, nuzzling her sex and groaning at the scent of her. part of him wanted to just yank her panties off to have his way with her but he kept his cool, slowly tugging them off, groaning at the sight then leaned down, kissing along her inner thighs, smiling at her blush and her whimpers as he reached her sex, loving her with his mouth until she snapped, body arching as she cried out his king's name.

Outside, in the real world, Ichigo watched with growing concern. At first Orihime was prone, now she writhed and moaned. Her breathing was labored and he swore she gasped his name. He touched her forehead for signs of fever. She felt hot to the touch and he leaned closer, voice troubled as he spoke, "Inoue.." He felt arms wrap around him and pull him down for a kiss and he was shocked,. _What in the world was going on? _He thought, his body wanting to return the heated kiss but she was obviously out of it and in the throes of something unknown to him_ Dammit, what are you doing to her in there? _He wondered, jealousy blooming in his heart. _Just you wait til you get back! I'm going to kick your ass!_ Ichigo eyes widened as Orihime suddenly pulled him lower, forcing his face into her breasts and his hands flailed, voice muffled as his cry for help went unheard.

Back in the inner world, Hichigo let Orihime ride out her release, loving the way she smelled and tasted. When her legs loosened, he pulled up, wiping her essence from his mouth and face as he grinned down at her. "Fucking sexy is what you are, Inoue.. can't want to be inside you."

Orihime blushed, watching him yank his pants down, glancing at his member and she gasped. She'd never seen one hard before and she bit her lip, wondering how it would fit into her.

Hichigo moved down between the girl's legs, hovering over her, barely entering her, almost letting go at the way her lips made an "o" shape, her whimpers testing his limited patience. Leaning down to kiss her, he growled. "Open up for me, my queen." He slid in slowly, an inch at a time, her walls stretching around him with no resistance and he quirked an eyebrow at her.

Inoue gasped at the feel of him sliding painfully slow into her. It was a new and delicious sensation and she parted her legs for him, letting him fill her, her glazed eyes looking up at him as she leaned up and kissed him again and again, knowing he was wondering about her seal. " Lost it in a horse riding accident.." She murmured, moaning as Hichigo started to move in and out, slow motions at first that soon became deep, long, hard thrusts. They both panted and moaned, sweat glistening on their bodies, lost in time and each other.

Hichigo nipped and suckled on the girl's shoulder, growling as she met his thrust with her hips, her body seeming to beg for more of him inside her. _You want more, little vixen, I'll give it to you. _He pulled back, nearly leaving her only to plunge nearly all the way to her core. He gave her a frantic pace, her cries and babbling pushing him to the edge. "Yes.. mine now.. you're mine, Orihime.. my queen! Mine!" He growled, violent in his thrusts now, the girl writhing under him, her voice and body on fire for release_. "_Oh.. so good.. Oh god.. yes.. ! I'm gonna… Ahh!" She felt her body snap and she cried out, wrapping her arms around Hichigo, clinging as he pounded her.

She felt so good.. so tight.. and he about gasped as he felt her walls grip him and lock, he felt her gush around him and he rutted with her relentlessly, reaching his zenith nearly a minute after her. "In..oue! Yes! Mine!" His voice was hoarse, bestial and he crushed his mouth against hers as he filled her with his seed, tongues twining as they shuddered and slowed, the hollow collapsing on top of her, licking along her shoulder then to her neck, brushing his lips against her ear, his breath hot as he croaked out, "My queen.. Mine now.."


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second installment of Two Sided Heart. Originally I was going to post the whole thing but decided to split it up instead. The last installment, which is very, very naughty towards the end, will be uploaded a few days later as I have to edit it some for this site. So enjoy fellow readers!

A/N: I own nothing related to Bleach or Shonen Jump. This is strictly for entertainment purposes and to satisfy those who enjoy the Ichigo/Orihime pairing with a little bit of Hichigo or Shirosaki on the side.

**Chapter Two: Growing Desires**

Orihime groaned at the attentions of the hollow, still shaking the intensity of release. The words he spoke making her body tingle and her heart, race. "Your… Queen?" she croaked in between panting breaths, eyes glazed and unfocused as she looked up at him.

Hichigo chuckled at her incredulity, pulling back to study her. "Why are you surprised at this? I said I'd make you mine and now you are."

A crimson blush erupted along the girl's cheeks and she buried her face in his shoulder, causing the hollow to frown. "Why are you hiding? You're not ashamed of what we did are you?"

"No.." Orihime muffled against his shoulder. "It's just.. I .. wanted it to be with Ichigo.. but now.. I .. I never felt.." She started then stopped, unable to form the words she wanted to say.

"Speechless, eh?" The hollow replied, features wolfish as he grinned then added, "A good fuck will do that to you."

Her blush darkened and she looked at him in mild shock at his choice of words. "You.." She stammered then paused, brow furrowed in sudden realization. "I.. I don't even know what to call you. What is your true name?"

"I have no name. I am Ichigo's hollow. You can call me.. Hichigo.. or White Ichigo.. or Shirosaki, perhaps. Even H.I. would work." The hollow answered then asked. "What do you think?"

"I think you are silly."

Hichigo snorted. "Mad is more like it." The gleam in his eyes faded suddenly and he looked off in the distance, features troubled.

Orihime pulled back, noticing his expression, a look of concern marring hers as she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Seems the king has passed out." The hollow answered, turning his gaze back on her.

The girl sat upright in an instant, forcing Hichigo to move off of her. "Ichigo is in trouble?"

"Oh, yeah. Big time.." He said with a grin, rising to his feet. "Seems you suffocated him with your breasts."

Orihime stood up, blushing darkly. "I.. I.. did.. what?" She stammered, looking around for her clothing and hastily slipping them on, turning around to face him, her gaze shifting downward then back up quickly, the blush still upon her cheeks as she took in his naked form. "Um.. I.. I think we should get out of here so we can help Ichigo."

Hichigo watched her dress, admiring her curves and lovely backside, grinning at her darkened blush from the sight of him naked.. The fear and emotion in her voice didn't cause any jealousy to spike in his heart. He was satisfied enough to be her first. "Absolutely." The hollow replied, snapping his fingers, a grin still on his face as his clothing materialized instantly on his form, the girl's look of surprise and awe making him chuckle.

"How did you.." She started then stopped, blinking in surprise as Hichigo snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her tight to him.

"Hold on."

Orihime clung to him, stifling a scream in her throat as they zoomed upwards, the scenery blending into a swirl of colors, a bright light erupting causing the healer to clinch her eyes shut as they escaped her inner world and she woke up a second later, taking a deep inhale of breath.

She looked around, gauging that she was indeed in her own bed. Something was nestled between her breasts and she looked down, gasping as she saw Ichigo passed out against her. "Ichigo!" Orihime cried, bolting upright as she cradled his head and laid him down on the floor, she found a thready pulse but his breathing had stopped and the blue tone of his skin frightened her. Without hesitation she brought her lips down on his, breathing into him, pulling back and frowning when there was no response. "Ichigo.. come on.. please.." She pleaded, leaning back down to continue mouth to mouth.

Meanwhile, inside the soul reaper's inner world, Hichigo stood to the side of his human counterpart. He could sense Orihime's frantic emotions and fear and he grew angry at his king. Reaching out with a booted foot, he kicked the side of the boy's butt, growling in impatience. "Oi! Wake up you lazy prick! You're scaring the princess to death!"

Ichigo's eyes snapped open at the kick, the pain jolting him awake and he jumped up, whipping Tetsuga out, the tip of the blade pointed directly at the hollow's throat, his handsome features twisted in anger and indignation. "You pasty faced bastard! What the hell did you do to Inoue!"

The hollow didn't even flinch, swatting the sword away as he replied, "The princess is fine. So quit yer bitching and wake up already."

Ichigo glared at his hollow, dropping his sword as it was swiped away and reached out, grabbing Hichigo's bankai jacket so tightly his knuckles were white. "Fine? Fine?" He snarled, the veins in his temple throbbing as he shook his pale counterpart. "She was moaning and writhing and she seemed to be in pain. She suffocated me for Christ's sake and you're telling me she's fine? You did something to her! I know you did and you better fucking answer me before I really get pissed off!"

Hichigo flashed a grin, taunting his king, unconcerned with the boy's anger and aggressive behavior towards him. "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

Gritting his teeth, Ichigo released his hold, eyes full of contempt for his hollow. Reaching down, he swept up his sword, sliding it onto his back, his voice full of a savage fury that was barely contained. "If you've hurt her in anyway, I will make you pay for it, asshole. Got that?"

The hollow gave no answer, watching as his king closed his eyes and disappeared from view. "Likewise.. boy.." He murmured then yawned, withdrawing from the recesses of Ichigo's inner world for a much needed nap.

Outside, in the real world, Orihime continued mouth to mouth, pulling back as Ichigo drew in a greedy breath and groaned.

The soul reaper's eyes fluttered open, his gaze focusing on the features of Inoue that loomed above his own. "Inoue!" Ichigo cried, bolting upright, surprising the girl as his forehead cracked into hers, sending her back and onto her butt. "Shit! I'm sorry!" The boy winced, getting to his knees and crawling over to her, helping her up. "You okay, Inoue?" He asked, cupping her face, looking for any signs of damage besides the red bump on her forehead. Notorious for his hard head, he feared at first that she was out cold, but the unfocused daze in the girl's eyes slowly vanished, replace with a look of happiness.

"I'm.. okay, Kurosaki-kun.. I'm just glad you're alright now." His hands felt warm against her flushed features, her heart fluttering at the closeness of his face to hers.

Her words brought a smile to Ichigo's face. _Selfless and concerned for others. That's my Orihime. _He thought to himself, features flushing at his sudden and silent possessiveness. He felt an almost violent urge to pull her into his arms and hold her, kiss her, make her truly his yet he knew not how to go about it and it frustrated him to the point his body shook. Dropping his hands, he clenched the fabric of his pants, unable to speak.

Concerned flashed across Orihime's features as she felt his hands fall and saw his body shake. Reaching out, she placed her hands over his, whispering. "Is something wrong, Kurosaki-kun?"

_Oh nothing. I just want to push you down and have my way with you. _He winced, angry at his thoughts and selfishness. Orihime had been in trouble and pain and all he could think about was jumping her bones. It didn't help matters that she was holding his hands now, a look of worry in her eyes that made his heart ache all over again. "I.. that is.. " Ichigo started then stopped, brow furrowed as he fought between his desire and his reason. _Dammit, Ichigo, focus! _He snarled inwardly. His wants had muddled his thinking. Something was wrong and the soul reaper had to find out what happened. Drawing in a breath, Ichigo let it out slowly, his gaze lifting to meet hers as he asked in a softer voice than he intended. "Do you know why I'm here, Inoue?"

The girl blinked at his question. Tilting her head to the side, her features turned thoughtful and she smiled sheepishly. "Well.. I was hoping you would tell me, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo fell to the side at her answer, studying her in incredulity as he sat back up. "You mean you don't know?"

Orihime shook her head as she brought her hand up, tapping her lips with her index finger as she spoke softly. "Though I suppose it has something to do with the demon your hollow saved me from."

The soul reaper's eyes narrowed at the mention of a demon and his hollow. "What exactly happened, Inoue?"

The girl dropped her hand back into her lap, eyes downcast a bit as she answered. "Well.. I went to bed after watching a movie about knights and ladies in distress.." she started then stopped, chiding herself for going off on tangents. "Um.. anyway, as I was sleeping I felt this sudden pull and a bright light. I was in some strange kind of medieval village. There was no one there. No one except this strange looking creature who called himself Kuroujigoku."

"What did this Kuroujigoku want?" Ichigo asked, studying her features. It was obviously an unpleasant memory for her but the shinigami had to know what happened.

"To kill me and take my soul." Orihime replied, shuddering at the memory. "But your hollow came and killed the demon instead."

"What did my hollow do after he killed this demon? You were writhing and crying out. Did my hollow hurt you in any way?" Ichigo asked, pain etched on his features at the thought of his dark half injuring the girl.

Orihime's cheeks flushed at his description of her behavior. She had indeed writhed and cried out. But not for the reasons the soul reaper thought. The healer bit her lip, unsure how to answer the question. If she told him what really happened, he would not believe her or be angry with her. Instead she shook her head and replied. "No. He didn't hurt me. He saved me. You saved me Kurosaki-kun and I am so very happy you did. I would be lost without you."

_So you did behave yourself after all_. He thought in relief, grateful the hollow had not harmed her. He felt pride well in his heart at her words. He was still her protector and she, his princess. Clearing his throat, Ichigo spoke in a voice more gruff than he intended. "I am happy you're alright, Inoue. I would do anything to keep you safe."

Orihime felt a jolt of elation in her heart at the way he spoke to her, his tone stirring her body in the same way the hollow had with his touch and she hid her face to hide the sudden longing she felt. "Kurosaki-kun.."

Ichigo reached out, resting his hand over hers, unsure if it were proper to do so as he whispered softly, "That's why I'll be staying here tonight. To make sure nothing else happens to you."

Inoue looked up, blinking in surprise at his words and his touch. "You want to.. stay the night?"

Nodding, the soul reaper rose, pulling Orihime up with him. "Yeah. I'll sleep on the couch. That way if anything tries to hurt you again, I'll be waiting for them."

"But won't your dad be upset that you are spending the night here?" Orihime asked, red staining her cheeks as Ichigo kept his hold on her hand and led her down the corridor and out into the living room.

_He'd probably buy me a cigar and call me a man_. Ichigo grumbled inwardly. His dad was not only always trying to violently surprise him with physical attacks, he was notorious for trying to get Ichigo to notice and date girls. "Nah.. Kon is in my body right now. So he shouldn't be too worried."

A sudden breeze blew into the room, and the pair looked to their right where the busted door sat on the floor.

"Um.. what happened to my door?" Orihime asked, blinking as Ichigo let go of her hand and raced over to the open space.

"Shit, I'm sorry, Inoue." Ichigo said as he lifted the door and tried to set it back up. "I was worried and when you didn't answer I got a bit carried away and kicked the door in." Letting go, the soul reaper studied the door then turned around, flashing the healer a grin. "There, good as new!" He said proudly only to yip as the door fell back, knocking him to the floor and pinning him. "Hemph…" Ichigo muffled into the carpet, arms twitching from the sudden pain and surprising weight of the door.

"Ichigo!" Orihime cried, running over to him. Lifting the door up she leaned it against the door frame, her eyes full of concern as she kneeled down and pushed him gently onto his back. "You alright?"

Ichigo groaned, letting Orihime turn him over. His brown eyes a bit unfocused and he croaked out, "Yeah.. I'm fine. Just surprised is all.." With her help he stood up, straightening his clothes, glaring at the door. "I'll fix it, Inoue, don't worry." He started towards the damaged frame, blinking in surprise as he felt Orihime's hand take hold of his. Turning back towards her, the shinigami whispered. "Inoue?"

"It's okay, Kurosaki-kun." She began, blushing as she slowly let go of his hand. "Let it wait until the morning. I am feeling a bit tired."

Ichigo's features softened. "As you wish, Inoue."

Orihime favored him with a smile then started, "Oh.. I should get you a pillow and blanket for you!"

Ichigo blinked as she took off, watching her return with a pillow and a yellow blanket.

Orihime sat them down on the sofa, looking up at the shinigami as he came over to her. "I hope this is okay."

"It'll work, Inoue. Thank you." He replied, fluffing the pillow before laying down and pulling the covers over his body.

The healer watched him settle in, flashing him a soft smile as she whispered, "Goodnight, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo looked up at her, giving her a smile of his own. "Goodnight, Inoue." He murmured, closing his eyes as the girl headed down the hallway and back into her room.

A great silence filled the apartment as sleep called out to the two occupants and they answered, falling into the land of dreams undisturbed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Daylight came, the rays of the sun filtering through the window, trailing along the soul reaper's features, the warmth stirring him to consciousness. His eyelids fluttered open and he yawned, throwing the blanket off as he sat upright and stretched, rubbing his eyes as his brain tried to process where he was and what he was doing.

"Good morning, Kurosaki-kun!"

"Ahh!" Ichigo cried, falling sideways at the sudden and cheerful voice of Orihime that called out from beside him.

Orihime silently giggled at his reaction, finding the sight of him adorable. Going over to his side, she pulled him upright, dropping down to sit on the couch beside the soul reaper. "Sorry I startled you, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo looked over at her, noting how close she was to him and his cheeks flushed. These new feelings he had for the girl were confusing and delightful at the same time. "Um.. it's alright.. Inoue…" He stammered, frowning at how stupid he sounded.

Orihime turned her gaze on him, noticing his heated cheeks and asked, "Are you alright, Kurosaki-kun? Your face is all red."

"Yes. I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" He replied quickly, blinking when the girl reached out and placed her hand on his forehead.

"You seem a bit hot, Kurosaki-kun. Are you sure you're alright?"

Her touch was gentle, her skin soft and Ichigo felt his body reacting. _Come on stupid, get it together!_ He snarled at himself. "I am fine, Inoue, I promise."

Orihime studied him. _Are you really alright, Ichigo? _She wondered, removing her hand from his forehead. "Okay." She replied then smiled brightly. "Would you like something to eat before you go home? I don't mind cooking."

The color left his face at her offer. The girl was an expert healer but her cooking was just too bizarre for his tastes. "No, no! That's okay. I don't want you to go through all that trouble…"

"It's no trouble." Orihime interjected with that same bright smile of hers as she stood up and ran out to the kitchen. "It'll only take me a few minutes!" She called out over her shoulder as the sounds of pots and pans erupted in the small space.

Ichigo dropped his head and sighed, wondering what dreadful concoction Orihime would make. His stomach growled at the smell of eggs and he was surprised to find the aroma mouthwatering. Rising up, he went to go check on her, surprised as the girl came around the corner with two plates. "Here you go, Kurosaki-kun! A mushroom and cheese omelet just for you!"

Ichigo felt his insides flutter at the happy smile Orihime favored him with. She was just too beautiful to say no to. Taking the plate, he followed her back to the table in the living room. Sitting on the floor opposite of her, blinking as the girl rose up suddenly.

"Oh! I almost forgot!"

The shinigami waited, curious to see what else she was getting and smiled as she came back with two glasses. "Can't have an omelet without some OJ!" She beamed, handing him a glass before settling down on the floor on the other side of the table.

Ichigo smiled, eyeing the plate of food before him then up at the healer. He saw the expectant look in her eyes and he took his fork, digging into the omelet then lifted it up and into his mouth. He chewed carefully, surprised at how good it tasted. "This is really good, Inoue!"

Orihime saw the look of surprise on his face and pride filled her at his words. "Thank you Kurosaki-kun! I'm so happy you like it!" She dug into her omelet with relish, mimicking the shinigami only to stop at the sudden knock on the door and it's subsequent crash, causing both of them to jump then freeze.

"What the hell?" The voice of Tatsuki Arisawa roared in the now open doorway. Her gaze shifted from her best friend to Ichigo, growling as she pointed at him, unfazed by his shinigami form. "This is your doing isn't it!"

Ichigo came out of his stupor first. "Why are you accusing me?" He growled, bristling at the accusation, even if it were true.

"Because you always charge in without thinking!" Tatsuki growled back, stalking over to him and slapping him upside the head.

"Oww!" Ichigo growled, glaring daggers at her over his shoulder as he rubbed the back of his head. "What the fuck was that for?"

"For breaking her door down, stupid!"

Lowering his hand, the shinigami turned around. "I'll fix it, alright!" He yelled, crossing his arms and grumbling. "Not like I wasn't going to anyway…"

"What was that?"

Ichigo was about to make a nasty retort when Orihime's gentle voice interrupted the verbal sparring.

"Um.. Tatsuki.. it was my fault. I was.. having some trouble and Ichigo came to help. He was worried about me and got a bit.. brash about it. He told me he would fix it today."

Some of the rage went out of the dark haired girl and she sighed. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"It.. It's.. complicated.." Orihime replied, biting her lip, definitely not ready to tell her best friend what really had happened. "But I am alright now, thanks to Kurosaki-kun." She added, looking over at Ichigo with a soft smile.

The boy saw something in those lovely gray pools of hers that made his heart jump and he flashed her the same smile, dropping it at Tatsuki's voice.

"Yeah, I bet."

"Hey now.. it's the truth!" Ichigo growled.

Tatsuki ignored him, turning her gaze over to Orihime. "Anyway, I came to make sure you were up for work. Seeing as you are, I'll be heading to the dojo. I'll call you later." She paused and pointed at Ichigo. "And you! Inoue's door better be fixed by the time she gets home!"

"Yeah, yeah.." Ichigo growled, flashing daggers at Tatsuki when she swatted his arm. "Dammit, will you stop that! I'm not your punching bag!"

Tatsuki snorted, watching the boy rub his arm. "Big baby.." She grumbled, rolling her eyes when he stuck his tongue out at her. "Boys.." She sighed, shaking her head. "Talk to you later, Inoue." With a wave, Tatsuki headed out the way she came, giving Ichigo one last look of disapproval before leaving.

"Bye, Tatsuki." Orihime said, returning the wave, lowering her hand as she turned her attention back to the shinigami. "Sorry about that, Kurosaki-kun. She's just protective of me, that's all."

"Yeah, I know." He replied, still rubbing his sore arm. Doesn't mean she should be a wench to me. He grumbled silently as he lowered his hand back to his side. "I will fix that door, Inoue, as soon as I go home and collect my body."

Orihime smiled at him, rising and taking their plates. "I know you will, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo rose. "Let me help you."

"It's okay. I need to get ready for work anyway." She paused, turning back to Ichigo. "We are still on for dinner tonight, right?"

The soul reaper blinked then nodded, grinning as he remembered. "You bet! I'll come by and get you around 5. Is that alright?"

"Of course! I love coming over to your house. Your sisters are so cute and your father is so funny!"

_Yeah right. _Ichigo thought. His dad was many things, but never funny. At least not to him. "Good! Now then, I better head home before Kon takes off with my body and gets me in more trouble." Sliding his sword on his back, he gave one last look at Orihime, features softening. "I'll see you tonight, Inoue. Please be careful, alright? I don't want you hurt."

The healer blushed darkly at his look and his words. Did he have any idea just what he did to her? "I promise, Kurosaki-kun. You be careful as well."

He flashed her a devilish grin. "Hey, it's me we're talking about here. I'm always careful." With that he left, using flash step to make he was home. Jumping up to his open window, he expected to find Kon still asleep. But his body was missing. Going through the window, Ichigo scooped up the stuffed animal that usually housed his mod soul and headed back out. It didn't take him long to find Kon, already harassing a group of girls.

"Aww.. come on ladies. There's plenty of me to go around. Let's go have some fun, eh?" Kon grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at the girls who giggled but shook their heads. He sighed, turning, blinking at the sight of the soul reaper. Flashing Ichigo a grin he called out to him. "Hey yah, Ichigo! I was.. just taking a walk.."

"Don't want to hear it." Ichigo growled, extracting the mod soul and forcing him back into the stuffed animal in a blink of the eye. The yellow creature came to life, growling in indignation.

"What the hell did you do that for! I was just having some fun!"

The soul reaper returned to his body, grabbing Kon by the head, bringing him up to his face. "I told you not to go outside when I'm working!"

Kon squirmed, flailing his arms. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Just put me down, alright?"

Ichigo frowned and let Kon go. Stuffing his hands into his jean pockets, he headed back home, Kon following.

"So, uh, Ichigo.. what kind of work did you that kept you out all night? Some girl perhaps?" Kon asked, leering up at the boy.

"I was with Inoue last night."

Kon's mouth gaped open. "You were.. you were what?"

Ichigo stopped at the front door of his house, ignoring Kon's response, distracted by thoughts of tonight. He wanted Orihime to enjoy the experience and his company as much he wanted to enjoy hers. _Maybe, if I'm brave enough I will tell her how I feel. _Opening the door, he stepped inside, removing his shoes, suddenly gasping for breath as a strong arm wrapped around his neck and held him in a choke hold.

"Aha! Gotcha!"

The triumphant voice of his father rang in his ears and he growled, flipping the larger man over and onto his back. Standing up, the younger Kurosaki rubbed his neck, croaking out. "Christ, dad, what are you trying to do, kill me?"

Isshin groaned, looking up at his son then jumped up, pointing at him. "You were out all night!"

Ichigo looked around then at his father. "Yeah.. well, let me explain.." He blinked, stumbling a bit as Isshin put an arm around his shoulder. "I was.. kinda with a girl last night."

"That's my boy!" The elder Kurosaki cheered with a grin. "So tell me, what's her name? Do I know her?"

The shinigami sighed, knocking his dad's arm away. "It isn't like you think. Inoue was in trouble so I helped her out."

Isshin studied his son for a moment then grinned. "I bet you did. No really, tell me, where were you last night?"

"I was at Inoue's house last night. She was in trouble so I watched over her. Happy?"

The elder man tilted his head. "You're serious aren't you?"

Ichigo nodded, sighing as his dad pulled him into a headlock and gave him a noogie. "Hell yes, I'm happy then! My boy has become a man!"

"Dad! We didn't… I mean. I.." The younger man frowned, breaking out of his dad hold. "I like her but we didn't do anything.. like you're implying. We just.. talked.."

Isshin sighed, dropping his head, disapproval in his voice. "A girl like that and all you did was talk? Talk?"

The younger man's features flushed, voice flustered. "Look, dad! Inoue is my friend, my friend! I'm not.. I mean.. I shouldn't.."

"I can't believe how thick headed you are!" His father replied, smacking his forehead. "How can you not notice how beautiful she is!"

"Of course I notice!" Ichigo roared, clenching his fists in frustration. "I like her a lot, okay! I want to be with her but I.. I don't know.." he paused, shoulders dropping as he sighed, "I don't know how to go about doing that.."

Isshin blinked then studied his son for a moment before replying, "I thought I had this talk with you before."

"Talk?"

"Yeah.. you know men and women.. sex.."

"Ack! Dad stop!" Ichigo growled, covering his ears. He didn't need another lecture on what to do to a girl you liked. The visuals from Isshin's stories about what his dad did with his mom about scarred him for life the first time around.

Isshin was nonplussed. "What? You need to know these things if you're going to starting practicing them on Inoue." He grinned, giving him the thumbs up like the dorky dad he was.

"She's not a blow up doll, dad!" Ichigo growled. "She's a living being and I want to have more than just have mindless sex with her!"

"You're no fun!" Isshin pouted then nodded. "This is a good thing. It means you must love her."

"Yes I do!" The younger Kurosaki snarled. "And I'm not going to fuck up our friendship by jumping her bones like you seem to want me to do!"

The older man's features grew serious. Looking hard and directly at his boy, Isshin spoke. "Then you treat her like a lady, Ichigo. If you're serious about this, I don't want you tossing her aside when you get bored, got it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now then, what did you two talk about?"

Ichigo cleared his throat. "That's private but I did invite her over for dinner tonight, if that's alright."

"Oh hoh, is that so?" Isshin replied with a grin, rubbing his hands in glee.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "What are you up to, dad?"

The elder man began to whistle, moving quickly towards the front door of the house. "Oh.. nothing.." He called over his shoulder than took off, an angry Ichigo fast behind.

"Hey! Get back here! Don't you make any plans to screw this up!"

Isshin waved his hand over his shoulder, calling out as he reached the door and opened it. "I'll make sure it's a memorable dinner for the both of you!"

"That's what I'm afraid of!" Ichigo yelled, crashing into the door just as his father slammed it shut. Falling back, the younger man fell on his butt, cupping his face, his cry of pain muffled in his hands. "God! That fucking hurts!" He really wasn't doing well when it came to doors. _Wait.. doors.. shit! I have to go fix Inoue's door! _Scrambling to his feet, the soul reaper heading into the storage area, rooting around until he found a power drill with several different bits and screws_. But how am I going to fix this door all by myself? _He needed someone to hold the door while he put the screws back in. Thinking, he grabbed the phone and dialed, responding to the one who answered it.

"Hey Chad, It's Ichigo. Yeah, good to talk to you too. Listen, I have a bit of a problem and I was wondering if you could help me. Yeah, just meet me at Inoue's in about 20 minutes and I'll tell you then. Thanks, man, see you there." Hanging up the phone, Ichigo left, heading for Orihime's apartment.

"There, that's the last one!" Ichigo said, smiling in satisfaction as he moved away from the door, Chad coming back out into the entryway as he let the door go, shutting it behind him.

"Seems to be pretty sturdy, Ichigo." The tall, dark haired boy said with a nod of approval.

Ichigo tested it, agreeing with the larger man's assessment. "Looks good. Thanks for the help, Chad."

"It's no problem, Ichigo. Just try to knock next time and Inoue's door will remain intact."

Ichigo grinned sheepishly, nodding. "I'll make sure to remember to do that."

The two boys parted ways, Orihime ruling Ichigo's thoughts as he made his way back home. _I'll make sure it's a night she'll never forget_, he vowed, his heart racing at the images that formed in his mind. A few made him blush but he shook them off, berating his dive into naughtiness as he made it back to his house and raced up the stairs, stripping out of his clothes and taking a shower to cool the desire within him.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the final installment to Two Sided Heart. It was a fun story to write and I hope everyone enjoys it as much as I have.

**Warning**: Sexual situations are vaguely present at the end of this chapter. Was detailed but edited due to a complaint. The unedited is on Mediaminer which can be found on my profile page.

A/N: Still own nothing related to Bleach, it's characters, the anime or the manga. Bummer..

**Chapter Three: Revelation and Copulation**

The hours rolled on for Inoue, her gray eyes distant as groups of people walked by the bread shop. Thoughts of last night kept replaying in her head. Sex with Ichigo's hollow had felt so very real, the sensations and the physical desire and release were wickedly wonderful and she felt her body ache in longing for more. She had always loved Ichigo and she always would but he really wasn't very observant of her feelings for him. The healer wanted to show him what he meant to her and though she was shy and hesitant, Orihime could no longer hold back her attraction for him. _Tonight, if he doesn't make the first move, then I will. _Images formed in her mind, crimson staining her cheeks Ichigo lay above her, then below her, hands roaming, moaning and writhing, breath hitching as he drove into her faster, deeper, harder.. her name on his lips.. _Oh, Inoue.. I'm.. _

"Hey, Inoue!" Ichigo's voice pierced her dirty thoughts, making her jump.

"Ack!" She cried, whirling around, features flushed as she studied him with slightly glazed eyes. "Ichigo! You scared me half to death!"

"Hey, you just called me by my first name." The boy said with a grin. "I like the way you say my name, Inoue." He added, voice a bit huskier than usual. Just being around her now, with the desire he felt, was becoming harder to deal with. Literally. He leaned into the counter, hoping to hide the growing tent in his jeans. He'd have to do something and soon or else go mad from the sexual tension.

The tone of his voice made her insides flutter and her body react. _If he keeps talking to me like that, I'm going to need a new set of panties. _"I like to say your name, Ichigo." She whispered demurely, though her mind was going off again on very naughty little tangents that included her crying out his name. "Ahem.. so, what brings you here to the bread shop? Do you need something for tonight?"

_Just you, preferably under me_. He thought then frowned. _I really need to behave. _He growled inwardly, wondering if his hollow was influencing him in some way. "No, Inoue. I just thought I'd walk home with you before we headed to my place for dinner. You get off work soon, right?"

"Yes." Inoue replied with a nod, looking over at the clock on the wall. "In about 10 minutes."

"Sweet! I'll just wait for you outside, okay?"

"Okay." Inoue answered, watching him walk out, her gaze traveling to his butt. It looked solid, just like the rest of him and her fingers itched to touch him. The sudden spike of desire that filled her was becoming harder to control. _God, need to stop this before I get into trouble. _Shaking her head, she focused on her off work, excited for tonight.

Ichigo paced outside the shop, trying to calm his body down. Something was going to happen tonight, he just knew it. The thought of being more than just the girl's friend both thrilled and frightened him. He had absolutely no experience with women and he wanted it to be special. The boy didn't want to hurt her or screw it up in some way that she didn't want to be around him anymore_. God, please let me make it through this night without ruining it. _He pleaded as he turned around, nearly bumping into Orihime as she left the store. "Sorry, Inoue.." He said hastily, focusing his will power to stop from reaching out to pull her to him and crush his lips against hers at the sight of her in her cute uniform. _Yeah, I've definitely got it bad. _

Inoue chuckled at his flustered look from nearly running into her. _He's so cute when he blushes. _"It's okay, Ichigo." She surprised them both by reaching out to take his hand, pulling her with him as they headed back to her apartment.

They fell into an easy conversation, still holding hands, both hearts fluttering and bodies awake to the desire. Both fighting the urge to fall into each others arms and become one. They reached the apartment, reluctantly letting go of each other's hand.

Orihime studied the door before her, looking back at Ichigo who nodded. "Go ahead and open it, Inoue."

Biting her lip, she turned the knob and pushed the door open, smiling as it swung open and remained on it's hinges. "You really fixed it."

"Damn right I did!" Ichigo replied with a grin. "Well.. with a little help from Chad of course, but it's good as new now. "

"So it is." Orihime murmured then turned back to him. "You can come in Ichigo, if you want. It'll only take me a few minutes to change my clothes."

Ichigo followed her in, looking nonchalantly around, his sensitive ears picking up the sound of rustling fabric and he visualized Orihime in nothing but her bra and panties and he groaned, nearly banging his head against the wall in frustration. This was all happening so quickly now. He wanted her and he loved her and he was scared to show it physically. Yet, his body was betraying his noble thoughts and he couldn't ignore the need much longer. His groaned in a bloom of lust at the sight of her in jeans and pale blue turtleneck that hugged her in all the right places. _I'm doomed_.

"How do I look?" Orihime asked shyly, blushing at the intensity of his gaze. He seemed to approve and she wondered if he was as affected as she was.

"Beautiful, Inoue." He whispered in a husky tone then cleared his throat, leaving no doubt how he felt about the sight of her. "Um.. shall we go?" He asked, holding out his hand to her.

Orihime nodded, taking his hand, feeling it's warmth as they walked back out and down the steps. When they arrived at the Kurosaki residence, the pair blinked as the door swung forward, a formally attired Isshin holding it open for them.

"Good evening and welcome to Chez Kurosaki." Isshin greeted with a fake French accent, motioning them inside.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at his dad and his cheesy behavior but stepped forward, Orihime holding his right arm.

Orihime smiled at Isshin, charmed by his accent and effort to please the pair. "Thank you so much, Mr. Kurosaki. I am so happy to be having dinner with your family tonight."

"Pardon mademoiselle, but the only patrons this evening are you and your date." He replied, leading them into a candlelit dining room. A wonderful spread of food covered the table and Ichigo couldn't help but gawk at the fanciful dining choices. "What the hell, dad?" He growled at his father who flashed him a look of annoyance.

"It is a special occasion for the two lovers and we here at chez Kurosaki want only the best for zem."

Ichigo blushed at his father's frankness and sighed, blinking in surprise when Orihime squeezed his hand.

"It's wonderful, isn't it, Ichigo?"

The girl's enthusiasm quickly placated the nervous soul reaper and he nodded, pulling out a chair for her and helping to slide her in before sitting opposite of her.

"Go ahead and enjoy zee food, si vous plait. Bon appetit!" Isshin said with a flourish, disappearing in the kitchen.

Ichigo and Inoue stared at each other for a moment, silence reigning before the girl giggled and smiled.

"Your father is so funny and creative. No wonder your mother fell in love with him."

Ichigo snorted. "Yeah, well, I suppose he's charming to the ladies." He replied but gave a smile. "I have to admit though, he really outdid himself this time." _Crazy bastard. _He thought with an inward growl. He didn't want this night to end badly. So far so good.

Inoue studied the boy she loved and gave him a shy smile. "Shall we dig in?"

"Sounds good to me." Ichigo answered and the two ate dinner, occasionally talking between bites, reminiscing on past events and thoughts of the future.

"So what do you want to do with your life, Ichigo?" Inoue asked, sliding a forkful of chocolate cheesecake into her mouth.

"Well.. let's see. I have always been good at fighting so it wouldn't be much of a stretch to join some kind of mixed martial arts league. I hear they make some good money." He replied then asked. "What about you, Inoue?"

She smiled, laying her fork down. "There are so many things I'd like to do, Ichigo, I couldn't name them all right now. I know I want a family at some point. I want someone that will understand my needs and loves me for me. Someone like you, Ichigo." She whispered in a voice so light he had to strain to hear it.

But heard it he did and it made his heart and body act up. "Someone.. like me?" He croaked out, wincing at how scared his voice sounded. "I mean, do you like me, Inoue?"

The girl bit her lip. It was pointless to deny it. She had loved him forever and always would. "I do, Ichigo. I like you a lot. I like you so much I fear my heart will burst."

Ohh boy… she was really affecting him now. He had to respond to her but how? Verbally? What if he fucked it up? Scared her away? Physically? What if he got too rough with her or not rough enough with her? How did she like it? Would she like it? Would he? "Inoue.." He whispered, about to say something when Isshin burst through the door.

"Alright, my friends, tiz time to head into the living room to watch a movie I have picked especially for zis night. Do not worry about the mess. Zee girls and I will clean it up then head out to the movies and some ice cream afterwards." He shooed the pair out, Ichigo glaring daggers at him, wanting to smack his forehead at his father's continued bad French accent but the older man paid no heed.

"Now then, children, have fun and do not do anything I wouldn't do!" He said with a wink, hitting the remote, turning the tv on as a movie began to play then exited quickly, leaving the two of them alone in the darkened room.

"Sorry about that." Ichigo said, motioning after his now absent father.

Orihime smiled, shaking her head. "He means well, Ichigo, don't be too hard on him."

The boy scowled, still keeping his gaze in the direction of where his father retreated to. "I suppose so." He grumbled then plopped down onto the couch, Orihime to his left. Studying the tv screen he rolled his eyes at the selection. "The Vistor. Great dad, nice movie to pick out." He muttered under his breath. The film was rife with sexual tension that culminated in a passionate sex scene that always made him feel awkward. But now, how would he react? Why had his father picked this movie for them to watch? A thought came to him then and his eyes narrowed_. Damn you, dad, you did this on purpose. _He cursed, realizing it was a set up, and started to rise when Orihime's voice broke his train of thought.

"What is The Visitor about?"

Ichigo paused, turning his gaze back to her. If he answered the truth, would she be shocked or upset? "Er.. well.. it's about a stranger who is found on the outskirts of town by a young woman. She takes him back to her home and helps him to heal and they fall in love."

"Well.. what's so wrong about that?" Inoue asked, looking from the tv to Ichigo. "Men and women fall in love all the time."

Ichigo blushed at her look but didn't avert his gaze as he replied. "Yeah, well, there's more than that going on in this film. There's a reason why the stranger was found nearly dead outside of town and why the girl keeps him around."

"Ohh! Is it like a mystery then? I love mysteries!" She replied excitedly.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile at her reaction, though his voice was a bit more gruff than he intended. "Sort of. But I think we should watch something else." He rose, making to go over to the tv when he suddenly felt the girl's hand grab his arm. Blinking, he looked down and asked, "Inoue?"

Orihime bit her lip as she met his gaze. She had never seen the film and wondered what was so bad that the boy would want to change it. It must be something that we shouldn't be watching. She thought for a moment, torn between being proper or letting the thrill of watching something she shouldn't see or wasn't ready for dictate her words. Finally, she spoke, flashing him a demure smile. "I think we should watch the film, Ichigo."

"But.. Inoue.. it's.. it's got.." He started then stopped, frowning at his stammering. _Why the fuck can't I just spit it out?_

"Please?" Inoue, whispered, looking at him from under her eyelashes.

The soul reaper lost his will at that look, blushing as he nodded and sat back down. "Alright, Inoue."

They settled in, Orihime watching the movie even as Ichigo watched her. She really was lovely. Smart, funny, beautiful, fearless. He kicked himself in the butt mentally for not noticing sooner. He saw her features flush suddenly and he frowned, turning to the screen. _Oh yeah, that part is coming up now_. He thought, shifting a bit as he watched the couple on screen embrace and kiss, hands roaming, the sounds they made inescapable as cries of pleasure. He felt Orihime's hand clasp his upper thigh, her breathing a bit more rapid as she watched the screen intently. He could literally fill the waves of lust rolling off her and it made him suddenly want her more than he ever had before.

Inoue for her part couldn't help but be transfixed by the images on screen. The passion was well done and her heart reacted along with her body. She imagined Ichigo and her doing the same thing. Kissing, touching, moaning, undressing each other. She squirmed a bit as the man bore the woman down onto the bed, bodies naked, becoming one, quite obvious what was going on and she turned her gaze to Ichigo, wondering what he was thinking, surprised to find him studying her with very dark eyes.

"Inoue.." He whispered, the tone very deep, full of a want and a desire that made her moan inwardly.

"Yes, Ichigo?" She asked, her own voice huskier than usual.

His member twitched at the way she said his name, his body becoming alive with each passing second. _Now or never_. He thought, unable to take much more. "Maybe.. maybe we should.." He started then stopped, brow furrowed at how unsure he sounded.

"Maybe we should.. what?" She asked, moving closer to him. She hesitated from making the first move, wondering where his mind was at the moment. If she started, he might not like it or push her away. She had to know for sure he wanted this as much as she did.

Ichigo gazed into her eyes, his own body slowly moving towards hers. Spurned on by his desire and the sexual energy in the room and on the movie he leaned in, brushing his lips against hers, surprised when the girl moaned and wrapped her arms around him, returning the kiss. A spike of pleasure surged in the boy's blood at the contact, racing straight down into his member, causing it to harden. The shinigami was so new at this that he had little control of his body's reactions and he broke off the kiss when the need to breathe kicked in, eyes dark as he croaked out. "Inoue…"

Orihime studied him with slightly glazed eyes. The kiss had been better than she thought it would be. It was not as lustful as the hollow's had been but it was just as eager as Hichigo's and she reached up, touching her own lips, voice soft as she spoke. "Wow.." The way he said her name made her heart race and the look of desire in his eyes mirrored her own. They were both so new to this, so unsure that the girl wondered if they would go any farther tonight. "Ichigo.. I.." she stopped, surprised when the soul reaper reached out and caressed her cheek with his fingertips.

"It's okay, Inoue. I shouldn't have.. kissed you like that. But.. I don't regret it. Please don't hate me for wanting you so." He looked away, dropping his hand, angry at himself for being too forward. His body was on fire, his jeans painfully restrictive and he was glad the lights were low so his arousal wouldn't be so obvious.

The healer shook her head, reaching out to cup his face, making him turn to look at her. "Ichigo, you silly boy. I wanted you to kiss me."

He blinked, brow furrowed. "You.. You did?"

Orihime smiled, meeting his gaze, nodding as she stroked both sides of his face. "Yes." She whispered, features loving as she added, "I love you.. I have always loved you and I will always love you no matter who you become or what you do. My heart loves and desires only you." Inoue shook as she revealed the truth of her heart. The fear welled up in her that he would not understand or would reject her. Still, it was a relief to finally confess her feelings. Slowly, she let go of his face, lowering her hands to rest over his. She kept her gaze down as she spoke, unable to meet his eyes. "I know you might not feel the same but I had to tell you. Forgive me."

Ichigo blinked at her confession, his heart racing at her words. _She loves me. Is in love with me. _He thought with a mixture of pride and anxiety. He had to respond, to make her understand his feelings for her. "Inoue.." The shinigami whispered and when she wouldn't look up at him, the boy moved his right hand and reached out, crooking his index finger under the girl's jaw, gently motioning her to lift her gaze. "Look at me, Inoue…"

Orihime complied at his request, lifting her eyes to meet his, startled at the intensity the emanated from his brown eyes as she waited for him to continue.

Ichigo met her gaze, his voice warm and features softened as he spoke. "I know I'm.. out of my depth when it comes to love, but don't think for a moment I don't love you or don't want you because I do.. I'm just.. I've never been with a girl before.." He paused, brow furrowed as he tried to figure out what to say without sounding stupid. "I mean.. I don't know.. what to do.. but I want to do it.. I want you, Inoue… I love you.. you mean so much to me that I fear my heart will burst." He blushed darkly at his own confession but didn't look away from her, his voice cracking a bit as he continued. "You're so beautiful and I'm.. I'm just a dumb boy. I don't know why you would pick me.. why you would want me, Inoue. I've had my head up my ass for so long, I can only say sorry for not showing you the love and attention you deserve."

Orihime listened, her heart fluttering like the butterflies in her stomach at his words. He wanted and loved her. His confession eased her mind, the anticipation of rejection lifting from her shoulders and she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Ichigo, you have my love because you are.. you.. strong and brave and loyal. What's not to love?"

The soul reaper blinked at the hug then relaxed into it, returning the attention, smiling softly. "Inoue..." He murmured, feeling her pull back and he looked down at her, brow furrowed at the tears falling from her eyes and he reached out, wiping them from her skin, concern in his voice. "What's wrong?"

Inoue tilted her head into his hands, smiling at him. "Nothing, silly. I'm just so happy that you feel the same."

The boy flashed her a grin. "Of course I do. Like you said, what's not to love, eh?"

The girl gave him a demure smile, growing bold enough to nuzzle his wrist as he held her cheek. "Ichigo.."

Orihime's husky tone sparked a fire in his veins, fueling the need to taste her and his grin fell. Ichigo leaned in with aching slowness, voice a mere whisper against the girl's lips, "May I kiss you, Inoue?"

The healer's eyes fluttered, her body alive with a sudden, aching need for his touch and his kiss. "Yes.." She whispered, returning the slow, burning kiss. His lips were like heaven, his taste made her crave more and she opened her mouth, letting his tongue invade, sucking on it, pride and desire filling her as he moaned into her mouth.

Ichigo's hands tentatively wandered up along her back, instinct telling him to twine his fingers into her hair and he did so, deepening the kiss, moaning when she sucked on his tongue. His body was quickly overruling his restraint and at the moment, he didn't care. All he felt, wanted, needed in this moment was her. The taste of her, the smell of her, like vanilla and sugar, was intoxicating and he loosened his hold on Inoue's hair, baring her down onto the couch. His blood was on fire, his member painfully hard as he pressed against her, eliciting moans from both of them. Breaking off the kiss, Ichigo looked down at her, breathing labored, his eyes roaming the girl's flushed features and swollen lips. "Inoue.." He panted, no longer hiding his need from her.

Orihime looked up at him, reaching out to drag her fingertips over the boy's lips. She could feel his arousal pressed against her covered sex and she grew wet from the contact. "Ichigo.." She moaned softly, pulling him down for another kiss.

The shinigami went as he was pulled, the kiss more bruising, needy and Ichigo returned it with the building desire he felt, rocking against her as his instinct began to take over.

Inoue gasped as he moved against her, breaking off the kiss, gasping. "Oh.. Ichigo.. we.. we should.." She paused, still with enough sense to realize where they were. "What if.. your father comes back.. and.. catches us.."

Ichigo groaned at her words, stilling himself though he kissed along her neck. "Probably throw us a party.." He murmured, lifting his head, features suddenly unsure. "Do you.. do you want to stop?"

_Do I look like I want to stop? _She thought inwardly as she shook her head. "No.. but maybe we should.. go.. upstairs?"

Ichigo grinned, looking upward then back down to her. He said nothing, instead, pushing off her and rising, pulling her to him and lifted her up, carrying her bridal style up the stairs.

Orihime giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck as he carried her up to his room.

Ichigo smiled, entering his room and closing the door with the back of his foot, nearly running to his bed as he lay her down, following seconds later. Their kisses grew feverish, hands roaming as the heat built up between them. His blood was racing, his manhood throbbing with need and it was becoming harder to control himself. Leaning back, he sat upright, unbuttoning his shirt as he looked down at the girl he loved, smirking as her eyes widened when he rolled the shirt off his shoulders before tossing it off.

Orihime watched him strip out of his shirt, biting her lip at the sight of his bare torso. His muscles were defined, lean and toned and she reached out to trace along his skin. She felt a quivering ache inside her that only he could fill but she marveled at his physique and felt pride when he shivered at her touch and moaned. Her gaze drifted to the bulge in his jeans and she blushed darkly, wondering if he was as big as his hollow.

Ichigo followed her gaze and smiled at her blush, his own eyes heated as he watched the girl tentatively tug her sweater off, revealing a lacy pink bra which she slowly removed making the boy groan. He drank in the sight of her glorious body, his member thicker and more painful then he ever thought possible.

Ichigo looked at her for permission and she gave it silently, moaning when he carefully traced patterns around each breast, blinking when she took his hands and motioned him to cup them, member twitching at the way she whimpered when he rubbed his thumbs against her nipples, her soft cry of "yes" making him grow bolder and he leaned down, kissing the top of each one.

Inoue's body was on fire from his touch, his exploration with her guidance making her panties soaked, she was so wet for him now. She reveled in his touch, moaning as he kissed her breasts, tossing her head back and whimpering when he rolled a tongue along one of her nipples. Her hand went into his hair, begging for more, parting her legs as he moved against her once more. She couldn't take much more teasing. "I.. Ichigo.. please.. need.. you.. please.."

The soul reaper lifted his head, noting the look of aroused pain in the girl's face and he swallowed the lump in his throat. "Inoue.." He groaned, eyes fluttering as the girl pushed against his stomach and started to unbutton her jeans. His eyes flashed as he watched, helping her out of them, eyes focused on the pink panties, breath catching in his throat as she shyly slid them down then reached for the button of his jeans. He caught her hands, a soft growl erupting from his throat that made both of them blink. _Where did that come from?_ He wondered in a brief moment of clarity. Letting her hands go, he fumbled with but slid out of his jeans, the tent in his boxers very visible, his eyes on hers as he tugged them down, freeing his member, male pride filling him when Inoue gasped.

Orihime watched him strip, inwardly pouting a bit that she didn't get to help but rewarded with the sight of his arousal. _He's just as big as Hichigo. _She thought, gasping at the sight of his erect manhood. She felt her sex quiver in anticipation of his length and she panted as he bore her back onto the bed, body hovering over hers. "Please.." She pleaded with him again, peppering his face with kisses, wanting him in her but too shy to demand it.

Ichigo eyed her body with a greedy desire but was unsure how to proceed as he hovered over her. Her kisses were driving him mad and they both gasped as the tip of his member brushed against the girl's sex. Growling in frustration, Ichigo gripped himself, letting instinct take over, sliding into her with aching slowness, their cries of pleasure mingled. The first time was slow, awkward, exciting and over too quickly and the soul reaper shook from the intensity of his release. His strength left him and he collapsed onto her, panting deeply against her neck. "Inoue.." He croaked, closing his eyes as Orihime stroked his back.

"Ichigo..." She whispered, her own body shaking as she came down from her release. He was gentle, more loving than his hollow and she liked it as much as the rougher loving Hichigo have given her. "I love you..."

The soul reaper smiled, kissing her neck then lifted his head to look down at her, eyes twinkling. "Love you too, Inoue." Brushing his lips against hers, desire returned, still hard within her as he rolled, the healer on top.

Orihime adjusted to this new position, trailing her hands down his chest, spark of lust in her eyes and a blush upon her cheeks as they fumbled but soon found a rhythm, the girl's hair spilling over her shoulders as the slow riding became more frantic, cries of pleasure as they came together, hands roaming, kisses bruising, both moaning as they shuddered and grew still, holding onto each other with trembling arms, panting heavily.

"Inoue.." Ichigo groaned, missing the warmth of her around him as she shifted off and snuggled into his side.

"Ichigo.. my Ichigo.." The healer whispered, resting her head against his chest, she closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat, finding it beating as wild as her own. "Ichigo?" She repeated in a whisper, nuzzling his skin as his hand caressed her hair.

"Hmm?" He asked, wore out but very content. The way she made him feel blew his mind and he kicked himself for not trying this sooner.

"Are you sure this is alright?"

His brow furrowed. "What? Sex?"

"No silly.." she started, swatting him playfully. "I mean being in your room like this. What if your sisters walk in on us like this?"

"I wouldn't worry about it." He murmured. _My old man set this up to happen, plotting bastard that he is_. He added silently, pulling her closer to him. "So tell me, Inoue, just how did you know.. What to do.. Um.. sexually?"

Orihime blushed fiercely, hiding her face in his neck as she drew idle patterns around his chest. "Well.. when your hollow came into my inner world.. he.. um.. did more.. than just save me."

Ichigo looked at her in shock. _What? _He snarled inwardly, frowning as the echoing sound of the hollow's laugh danced within his head.

**There you go. Consummation is great, isn't it? :Grins: Thank you all so much for reading my drivel. Do leave a comment if you feel up to it!**


End file.
